


Did You Hear That?

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2009 [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://shegollum.livejournal.com/"><b>shegollum</b></a>; inspired by <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/tomfreda/2989763690/"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Did You Hear That?

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**shegollum**](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/); inspired by [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/tomfreda/2989763690/).

This had been his idea, something different they'd not soon forget. _Let's stay in a real, honest to goodness, haunted house, Sean_ he'd said. _Not a hotel or a quaint little guest house. But a house grade-A certified to be filled with ghosties._ And Sean agreed.

Sean didn't even seem to care that much. He'd listened to Viggo's research, walked through the tour, participated in the seance, then promptly fell asleep in the old squeaky bed in the attic bedroom, the room that had seen the most activity over the years. Viggo still couldn't tell if Sean just didn't believe or was merely bored by the whole thing.

Viggo, on the other hand, had barely slept a wink. He'd been jolted awake by unseemly laughter from somewhere on the floor, hot rancid breath across his face from an unknown source, and now the rocking chair by the window creaking back and forth while a woman sobbed uncontrollably. And he considered it his duty to make sure Sean was awake to experience the phenomena too.

Viggo shoved Sean then jostled his legs for good measure.

"Fuck, Vig, what the hell is it now?"

"Do you hear that?"

"I hear you bugging the shit out of me."

"Do you?"

"The crying? Yes. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Viggo pushed his shoulder then pointed to the chair. "Do you see that?"

Sean turned his head only enough to let him see then rolled over and closed his eyes. "Rocking chair? Check."

Viggo stared at his back then shoved him again. "God you're annoying."

"I'm annoying?"

"Doesn't this interest you at all? Freak you out just a little?"

"It's either one big elaborate hoax or there really are ghosts in this house. Either way, what exactly am I supposed to get excited about? If they tried to hurt me or mine, then they'd get my attention."

"Don't give them any ideas," Viggo grumbled.

Sean laughed despite himself, then groaned as he pushed himself up to sit next to Viggo.

"What do you want? Spell it out for me."

"Let's go see if it is all a hoax."

"You want to play ghost hunter."

Viggo's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"No special cameras or equipment, just two middle-aged men in our skivvies," he lifted the bedding, "or less."

"I'll let you get dressed."

Sean stared at Viggo and Viggo stared at Sean. Next door they heard two heavy thumps followed by insane laughter and a blood curdling scream. They looked at the wall then back at each other.

"Or we could just leave," Viggo offered.

"No fucking way. I'll be damned if I'll read in some rag how Sean Bean was too afraid to stay the night at a supposed haunted house. This was your idea, Vig. We're staying."

"So are you gonna go exploring with me or go back to sleep and leave me to sit up alone all night?"

"You'll let me sleep for as long as I like tomorrow? No 'Sean you have to see how the moonlight looks against the garden gate' shit or anything?"

"Scout's honor."

"Come on then," Sean sighed, leaning over to give Viggo a quick kiss. "Let's go find us some ghosts."

Viggo bounded out of bed and pulled Sean into a huge bear hug.

"Can the 'let you sleep for as long as you want' thing start after you've fucked me senseless?"

"I knew you'd try and put in conditions."

"That's the only one, I swear."

"I'd rather fuck you senseless right now," Sean leered, and was rudely answered by a book flying across the room and hitting the wall next to their heads.

"Ok, ghost hunting it is."


End file.
